My Fallen Angel
by FairSOLDIERLover
Summary: Zack comes back to life after being dead for 6 years. Will Zack be able to rekindle the flame with Cloud? YAOI Zack x Cloud
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Zack x Cloud

Setting: After Advent Children

Rating: M

Status: Incomplete

ATTENTION: THIS IS A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY!

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED MATURE FOR A REASON AND MAY NOT BE FOR EVERYONE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. This story and the OCs are all me, however. Enjoy.

Chapter I

Zack was walking threw Midgar, blood had dried on his back and scars creating a upside down V had taken the place where his wing's use to be. It had been a few years since he had seen Cloud and missed him so much.  
'I wonder if he still lives where he use to'  
Every once in a while Zack would step on a stone with his bare feet, he didn't understand why he couldn't have shoes and a shirt on this winter night.  
"Shoes would have been nice Aer!" He shouted into the dark empty air above him, a clap of thunder smacked above him giving him all the answer he needed.  
" Yeah, Yeah" he said as he continued to walk stopping at the church to rest for the night.

XXxxXXxxXX

In the morning Zack woke to feel the coldness of the snow threw the blanket that he had found, this wasn't the only thing that woke the raven from his sleep the sound of heavy shoes on the creaky floor stirred him as well. He stayed quiet waiting for whatever or whoever for that matter was in the church to leave; he looked around only to realize that he was defenseless.

'Great if this person attacks I will be toast. This wasn't gone over before I came back.'

He thought as a familiar person came into view. The man has blonde hair that was spiked, he wore black and carried a couple of swords, one Zack remembered well, it was his Buster Sword that his mentor Angeal had given to him right before he died.

'Chocobo? My love? You have changed so much, and I have not changed at all.'

Zack was pulled from his thoughts when Cloud started to speak  
"Zack, I wish I could see you. I have missed you so much, Tifa hates that I am stuck on getting over you and accepting the fact that you are gone. You and Aerith both…" Cloud stopped choking on the tears that he has been holding back  
"I love you Zack, and I think that I always will. I am sorry that I couldn't keep the rust off your sword, I know that it meant a lot to you but I didn't really have a place to put it till now"  
Cloud stood mumbling something to himself as he walked around the hole in the floor that contained Aerith's flowers. Zack watched his chocobo, taking in all the changes that the boy, now a man, has gone threw.

'I really shouldn't have left, I have missed out on so much, I don't like it.'

Cloud stuck the Buster Sword into the dirt on the far edge of the flower bed making sure that none of the flowers damaged in any way.  
"I will see you soon right Zack?" There was no answer but a breeze that blew threw the Church. "Goodbye, my raven"

Cloud soon left never knowing that the man he loved was in the same room he was in.

... To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Zack x Cloud

Setting: After Advent Children

Rating: M

Status: Incomplete

ATTENTION: THIS IS A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY!

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED MATURE FOR A REASON AND MAY NOT BE FOR EVERYONE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. This story and the OCs are all me, however. Enjoy.

*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****

Chapter II

Zack walked around the abandoned SOLDIER Building looking for anything that he could wear and use to go and buy clothes that he needs. Cloud's words rang in his head as he did so, he felt horrible that he had to leave after having everything all planed out once Cloud was out of Infantry.

*Flashback*

Zack paces outside of the SOLDIER building waiting for the blonde that made his day better with just a glance. His bike was idling, Zack was tempted to turn it off when Cloud came out. Zack almost hurt himself with all the excitement that was running threw his body. Cloud came up to Zack and lightly hugged the raven.

"What's wrong?" Zack hugged Cloud back and then held the blonde out in front of him and stared into his eyes.

"Just had a bad day, so where are we going?" Cloud was quick to change the subject, Zack could see that he was lying but decided that he would let Cloud tell him in his own time. He hopped on the bike, kicking the kickstand up.

"Some where special"

Cloud got on behind Zack laying his head on Zack's back taking in the intoxicating smell of well, Zack. "Nothing to fancy right? Other wise I am completely underdressed"

Zack laughed as he sped off "Nope just a nice dinner"

Zack and Cloud had been together for 2 years now, Zack being the bisexual womanizer and Cloud being the boy who would only come out of the closet for the one man that he loved, Zack.

XXxxXXxxXX

Zack reached into his pocket to see that the engagement ring that he bought for Cloud was still in his pocket. He looked at it bringing a few tears to his eyes.

"I wish that I could have asked you, I wish that I knew that things were going to go to hell that night so we could have stayed at my place instead." Zack sighed, sadness spread on his face as he puched the velvet box into his pocket once again.

Once Zack gathered a few things and the money that was spread all over the floor, which seemed very odd for the wingless raven but hey free money was free money.

Zack left and went back to the church, making himself a dresser like thing to hold his clothes and got dressed. He looked around wondering if Cloud was going to come back and think that things were a little different, such as the random dresser in the corner of the Church. Zack laughed to himself at the thought of Cloud mad.

"I sure do miss him, I wish that I could show him that I am back but I have a lot of things to clean up first."

Zack started fixing up the Church and restoring it back to the way it use to be before the destruction of Sector 7.

XXxxXXxxXX

….. To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Zack x Cloud

Setting: After Advent Children

Rating: M

Status: Incomplete

ATTENTION: THIS IS A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY!

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED MATURE FOR A REASON AND MAY NOT BE FOR EVERYONE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. This story and the OCs are all me, however. Enjoy.

*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****

Chapter III

Zack fell asleep on the floor next to the flowers, he woke with a stiff yawn and decided that he needed a since hot warm shower.

"Hmm, where can I get a shower for free around here. Must be some girls that I can woo" Zack said as a loud thought, he got up, got dressed and went on a search for a place that would let him shower for free and not making him buy something first. He walked a long time trying to find any place that was open, he started to wonder what day it was.

_Maybe everyone is in Church or something. It might be Sunday, it would explain why things are all closed up_

He continued to think of things that he wish would happen and things that he wish he could change but he knew that there was no way that he could do any of that. Soon he found a place that was open, but abandoned at the same time. He found a shower in one of the hotel rooms that he let himself into and took a long hot shower.

XXxxXXxxXX

Cloud walked into the Church like he normally does every morning before he goes to work and found things rather odd, no so destructed as they were yesterday. Then again things that happened yesterday were a blur and he couldn't remember anything that happened, well except the night that Zack died that was a haunting memory.

*Flashback*

Cloud walked into the fancy restaurant that Zack chose. Once again, Cloud was underdressed in slacks, a grey tee and his sneakers. Everyone in the restraurant was dressed in dressy clothing, the total opposite of Cloud.

"Zack! You said this wasn't fancy! You lied!" Cloud was more than embarrassed as he blushed a deep red. The blonde hid behind Zack not wanting to be seen by any of the people that might just look over and laugh at him.

"Cloud would you relax. No one in here knows either one of us and everyone from work doesn't know that we are here. TOTALLY safe Angel."

Cloud giggled slightly, he always did when Zack called him a pet name. Zack had many pet names for Cloud like, Chocobo, Spikey, Angel, Babe, Cupcake, Blondie, and Cloud's personal favorite my Love.

Zack and Cloud sat down at a table and gave what they wanted to drink to the waiter.

"Water Please" They said it in perfect unison, this always caused them to laugh.

XXxxXXxxXX

Cloud laughed at his memory, and for once in a long time he smiled and smell of Zack was in the air, Cloud imagined it was his imagination till he came back to reality and found that the smell was really in the room with him.

_Zack? Alive? Is it possible?_

Cloud looked around and seen the hand made dresser that was in the corner of the Church and looked threw to find different shirts, pants, socks, ect. he still couldn't believe what he was seeing, The church wasn't as big of a mess as it use to be and there could only be on explanation. Either Aerith was back and was fixing up her Church, which if that was true she would have been here working still, OR Zack, the man that owns the blondes heart, is actually alive.

Cloud sat on one of the benches, that Zack was using as a temporary bed, and laid on it taking in the smell as if he were still in Zack's bed after he stayed the night for the first time.

*Flashback*

Zack had been gone for a week on a mission, which seemed like forever for Cloud. This was the first night that they were able to see each other, Cloud was on Liberty and Zack had a week of vacation to use. Since the two of them wanted to take things to the next level they decided to finally do it.

Cloud was sitting uncomfortably on Zack's sofa. They had been dating for a couple weeks and Cloud thought that he was falling for Zack already, but every once in a while Zack would have a pretty girl on his arm as he escorted her to his apartment for his famous one night stands.

"Nice place, I didn't know 1st class got treated like gods. W-well I did I-I just didn't think this w-well." Cloud stuttered as Zack sat close to him on the couch.

Zack chuckled "They treat you well for all the work that they make you do just to get up to this position" Zack kissed Cloud, Cloud kissed back a little hungry for his new lovers lips. Zack pulled Cloud onto his lap as he deepened the kiss.

"Let me know if we are going to fa-"Zack was interrupted by Cloud who wanted to shut the raven up, Zack stood up and moved them to the bedroom and laid Cloud on the bed….

XXxxXXxxXX

….. To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Zack x Cloud

Setting: After Advent Children

Rating: M

Status: Incomplete

ATTENTION: THIS IS A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY!

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED MATURE FOR A REASON AND MAY NOT BE FOR EVERYONE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. This story and the OCs are all me, however. Enjoy.

*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****

Chapter IV

Zack returned to the Church with his many shopping bags and things he would need to rebuild Aerith's Church. He walked around putting bangs down in places where he thought that they should belong and continued to work on the Church. Zack was oblivious to Cloud who had fallen asleep on his "bed", even though Zack felt that there was someone else in the room he made no effort to see if there actually was and figured it was Aerith in spirit form, coming to check out how well he has done and complain that he should have done better on her flower wagon when whey dated long ago.

Zack started singing to himself, the song just happened to be the song that was their song.

"I miss you Cloud" Zack stopped singing and went about what he was doing.

XXxxXXxxXX

Cloud woke to the song that Zack was singing and hummed along with it. He sat up to see the raven up on a ladder and fixing the church.

"I miss you Cloud" Zack said when he stopped singing and continued to work in silence.

"I missed you most Zack" Cloud said quietly wanting to just run up and hug the suspended raven, but he couldn't tell if he was still dreaming or if this was actually reality.

Zack drops the nails he had to the floor and almost fell off the ladder at the sound of Cloud's voice. This caused Cloud to giggle since he decided that this was a dream and he was going to live it out the best he could.

Cloud's giggle made Zack look around, completely puzzled where that sounds was coming from. Cloud decided to make this a good hide and go seek game so quickly and quietly Cloud founds a spot where he could still see Zack but was hidden from view. Zack still hearing the giggling from a mysterious person that Zack was sure was in the room.

"Alright I don't know who you are but you better come out and show your self!" Zack realized that a strong SOLDER wouldn't ask his enemy to come out like a scared little girl, so he got off the ladder and walked over to grab his Buster Sword. He smiles from the familiarity of the weight of the giant sword, and proceeded to tip over the benches that he thought the giggling could be coming from.

Cloud giggled at how sexy the raven looked, even though he was armed and wanted to kill something. That something just happened to be the giggling chocobo that was moving and hiding from the now rather pissed raven.

"All right who ever you are! Don't make me use my materia to bring your ass out of hiding" Zack knew he was bluffing out his ass but if that wouldn't bring them out he would have to actually pull some materia out of thin air. Cloud realized that Zack was completely serious, he had seen Zack use them and they were not nice materia so he got up from where he was hiding.

"Zack it's ok, it's just me" Cloud smiled. Zack rolled his eyes letting out a long sigh.

"Damn it spikey! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Cloud giggled and ran and hugged the raven tightly, Zack hugged him back. He couldn't believe how well Cloud was taking his return, but he started thinking that this might be a dream in Cloud's eyes.

"I've missed you so much Zack, please, please don't ever leave me again. I'm never going to wake up if you are here. NEVER" This confirmed Zack's thoughts.

"Cloud, you aren't dreaming, this is really me. Really it is."

Cloud backed away slowly trying to take this in, but he was sure that he was dreaming. His imagination has played tricks on him before making it seem like Zack was really here.

XXxxXXxxXX

Cloud sat down a long time while Zack told him how he came back and how he wished that he hadn't left Cloud in the first place.

"Okay, so… I'm so lost Zack." Cloud hid his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Cupcake. I didn't mean to come back on such a short notice" Zack tried to make a joke to make the blonde smile but he failed. "Cloud, I'm really here"

"Just give me some time to process this, please Zack that's all I ask." Zack nodded and sat in silence.

This happened for the longest time; it seemed like hours that Zack was sitting in the silence. The stillness was driving Zack crazy but he didn't want to just leave Cloud sitting there all alone so he stayed.

"Zack…" Cloud said the first word for the longest time of silence it almost scared Zack.

"Yes, love?" Zack looked at Cloud seeing the blush that was suddenly created just b one word.

"Can you stay? Forever?"

"I will stay with you for as long as you live. Then we will both join the lifestream and be happy there"

"Can you keep that?"  
"Cloud.. I can try my hardest but I don't see why it would be hard for me to keep it other wise."

Cloud sat on Zack and kissed him, Zack had missed this feeling for so long he didn't want it to ever stop, he trailed kisses down Cloud's soft neck lightly nibbling. This caused Cloud to lightly moan which made Zack excited and want more, Zack pulled the zipper down on Cloud's shirt and continues to kiss and nibble.

Zack stops and looks back up at Cloud

"Something wrong?"

Zack shakes his head "Nope just wanting to make sure that this is the right time to ask you or not"  
"Ask me what?" Cloud said kissing Zack's exposed neck.

Zack moans "Something that I wanted to ask you the night that I well… you know."

Cloud stopped and looked into the raven's deep blue eyes "yes?"

Zack picked Cloud up and set him to the side and got up and walked over to the dresser that he made and grabbed the little black velvet box and checked to make sure that the ring was where it should be and walked back over to the patient chocobo.

"Cloud. My life." Zack got down on one knee in front of Cloud and opened the box "Will you be mine. Forever?"

Cloud sat, eyes flooded with tears. He was completely speechless on what to say, his eyes bounced between Zack and the ring. Zack looked at Cloud trying to read his features to see if the answer was in his eyes but found nothing.

…. To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: Zack x Cloud

Setting: After Advent Children

Rating: M

Status: Incomplete

ATTENTION: THIS IS A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY!

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED MATURE FOR A REASON AND MAY NOT BE FOR EVERYONE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. This story and the OCs are all me, however. Enjoy.

*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****

Chapter V

Cloud walked into Seventh Heaven slipping the ring Zack had given him off his finger and into his pocket before he was attacked by Marlene and Denzel. Cloud laughed and hugged them both now being 10x happier than he had been in a long time. Tifa come from around the bar shortly after, she hugged and kisses him, Cloud was imagining the Tifa was Zack. Just like he always had all those years after Zack had died.

"What took you so long? Visiting Zack and Aerith again? You know you are going to have to let them go one of these days, they can't just come back." Tifa returned to cleaning glasses while she said this as cold heartedly as she could.

"I know, I just need some time Tifa. You haven't lost your l-mentor and friend in a short amount of time." Cloud couldn't believe how cold hearted Tifa had become over the years, she definitely was no Zack.

"Marlene, Denzel, go out and play Cloud and I have to talk." The children obeyed Tifa and ran outside. Cloud sat at the bar making sure the ring wouldn't slide out of his pocket.

"What do you want to talk about Tifa?"

"Cloud, you have been spending way too much time at the Church. I know that you miss them and all but I think that there is a point where it is just a little bit too much. Don't you think?" She set the glass down and stared at Cloud waiting for a answer.

"Tifa, what if there is a freak chance that Zack could come back? I think that it is possible. Hell look how well Midgar recovered from Sephiroth, I think that anything is possible!" Cloud was about to slip and tell Tifa everything that happened less than four hours ago but then he knew that that would be a huge mistake and it would cause a lot of tension on the "family" that they created.

"What are you saying Cloud?" Tifa tilted her head

Cloud scrambled in his head making sure that he didn't say anything that he was thinking out loud, after making sure that he didn't he answered her question.  
"All I am saying is, is that maybe you shouldn't give up your hope on them not coming back. They are always with us wherever we go, maybe not in body but in spirit. Makes since no?"

Tifa pondered Cloud's little theory and nodded as she continued washing dishes. Cloud hopped off the stool and headed upstairs.

"Taking a shower!" Tifa again nodded before Cloud disappeared into the bathroom after grabbing extra clothes and things that he would need once he was out. He slipped the ring back on his finger as he stripped, just so he wouldn't loose it and soon got in the shower. Cloud's mind traveled to earlier that night, when Zack was nibbling at his neck and kissing him ever so gently. This of course turned Cloud on and Cloud sat in the shower thinking of the night and played with himself. Everything that he did he imagined it was Zack who was touching him, and that they were the only ones in the world.

Cloud was brought back from his imaginations and moans to the wrapping knocks on the door.

"Cloud? Are you ok? I heard something fall" Tifa sounded worried, but she also sounded like she knew what was actually going on.

"Um. Yeah e-everything is fine just dropped the soap." This wasn't a complete lie. The soap bar had fallen but from how long he was in the shower the fresh bar was now smaller than half the size it started.

"Ok. Well hurry up you have company and he looks impatient" Her voice went hard as she left slamming the bedroom door.

"Please tell me Zack didn't come here." Cloud mumbled as he soon finished what he started and got out and got dressed. He almost left when he noticed the ring, he tried to get it off only to find that his finger was to swollen to slip it off. Cloud started to panic, he tried to use cold water to shrink his finger, but that did nothing. He decided to use spit to get it off but sadly it only hurt his finger when he pulled, this made Cloud panic more.

"Shit. Shit shit…" He grabbed the lotion and applied a healthy glob on the ring and it slipped off his finger, smacked the wall and went down the sink drain. Cloud stared at this little event for a while wondering why this had to happen to him.

"Of course…This just had to happen tonight didn't it…" Cloud sighed, washed the lotion off and went down stairs only to see not only Reno, Rude and Tseng sitting at the bar but… The famous SOLDIER 1st Class Zack Fair.

'Of course'

XXxxXXxxXX

Zack jumped to his feet when he seen Cloud come downstairs and quickly gathered the blonde in a hug.

"Have a good shower, Chocobo?" Zack laughed and messed up Cloud's hair and went back to drinking.

"heh, y-yeah I did" Cloud sat next to Zack a little in shock. "So what did you guys need to talk to me about?

"Well, from what I have heard you have something to tell us. The raven wouldn't tell us everything on our way over here." Reno said, taking another shot of whatever Tifa poured him.

"Go ahead Cloud. Tell us, I think we ALL would like to know" Tifa gave Zack a cold stare and then directed it straight to Cloud, her expression not changing.

"Umm…."Cloud looked at Zack, lost for words and didn't know what thing that they might want to know. Thankfully Zack got the message and stepped in to help cloud with what needed to be said.

"Now that I am a permanent fixture around here I thought that I should have asked Cloud something that I was going to a long time ago. Cloud?" Zack looked at Cloud who was looking a little more than scared and well embarrassed.

"Zack I don't think that this is the right time to announce that. Please don't I have a lot of things to get adjusted first and I kind of lost it before I came down." Cloud tried to be as quiet as possible while he whispered into Zack's ear. "Can we go upstairs and talk first?"

The raven nodded.

"Excuse us." Zack got up and Cloud followed and both went upstairs, Cloud was leading the way. "What's wrong, Love?"

Cloud looked up at Zack. "Zack I think that we should wait, Tifa is about to slit my throat and if I tell her, she will take away Denzel and Marlene"

"Denzel and Marlene?" Zack scratched his head a little confused at why there was a problem.

"Zack, Tifa and I adopted Denzel, Marlene is Barret's daughter we watch her while he is away." Cloud could see that Zack was trying to piece Marlene and Barret and Daughter and Father. "Zack would you please focus, the ring went down the sink while I was trying to get it off."

"Ok. Love if we tell everyone what is actually going on, we can raise Denzel our selves. The kid already loves me, we played in the yard till Tifa said that they had to go to bed. She is such a b word." Zack smiled at Cloud.

"B word? Zack this isn't the 7th grade you can really say it"

"That's the only thing that bugged you out of that whole thing? Wow. Ok. Lets get your ring, we will tell everyone and we will claim custody of Denzel and make sure that he can still see Marlene. Ok?" Zack headed to the bathroom and started retrieving the ring that Cloud threw down the sink. Cloud sat down on the toilet and watched the now soaked, shirtless Zack that was under the sink.

'wow.. why is this such a turn on? Zack still does look amazing, even though he's been dead for… what 5-6 years.' Cloud continued to ramble in his head and chew on his lower lip as he watched Zack.

Zack sat up and looked at Cloud who was obviously staring in space, his hand was on his crotch. Zack sat on the wet floor and watched this little fantasy of the blondes play out. Only thing was, Zack was getting turned on by this but was also freezing cold. Zack slipped the ring onto Cloud's finger and pulled him into his lap. Cloud pinned Zack to the floor kissing Zack hard while he quickly fumbled with Zack's belt buckles. Zack started stripping Cloud before Cloud could finish his little project.

"Aren't they going to miss us" Zack tried to speak threw kisses

"Nope, they don't care. Now shut up" Cloud shoved Zack boxers into Zack's mouth to keep him quiet and proceeded to tease his lover and then fuck him like there was no tomorrow.

XXxxXXxxXX


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: Zack x Cloud

Setting: After Advent Children

Rating: M

Status: Incomplete

ATTENTION: THIS IS A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY!

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED MATURE FOR A REASON AND MAY NOT BE FOR EVERYONE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. This story and the OCs are all me, however. Enjoy.

*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****

Chapter VI

Zack woke up to find Cloud cuddled up to him, both naked and wrapped in each others arms. His mind wandered to the previous night, and was thinking about all the events that happened.

*Flashback*

Once Zack and Cloud were able to come back down from the upstairs bathroom and join the others, they broke the news to all of their friends.

Cloud pointed to the ring on his finger and squealed as everyone, except Tifa, rushed around Cloud and looked at the gold band that was now on his finger.

Tifa walked over to Zack pushing him away from the crowd and pushed him into a chair.

"Look, if you hurt him one last time I will be sure to be the one to kill you. You don't know what I went threw to get him back on his feet and I am not going to let you just waltz back into his life and take everything from us. GOT IT?" Tifa was more that pissed she was livid and wanted Zack to know that she meant every word of what she said.

Zack chuckled "Ok Ok. Don't get your leather in a knot. I don't plan on leaving ever again. Oh and I'm taking custody of Denzel and I want Denzel to be able to see Marlene as much as he wants to."

This statement made Tifa almost freak out as she ran upstairs. Zack figured that this made her cry, but figured that if he went up to apologize that she would really have his head. So he stayed down stairs and watched the glowing chocobo and he flaunted the new ring and all the attention that he is now getting.

Zack and Cloud were able to be themselves for once, Zack could continue where he left off when he died. When Tifa came back down and started being the wonderful barkeep that she has always been. She served everyone drinks and soon the bar was filled and Tifa was really busy. Tifa tried to kill Zack once last night but that was because Zack was getting a little too touchy feely. Zack couldn't help that her boobs where bouncing in his face every time she would try to get close to Cloud, so he grabbed them, more or less to get them out of his face. Tifa jumped and almost stabbed him with the knife that was in her hand, luckily Rude shot the knife before any harm was done.

"Hey Zack, we should play a game. A drinking game." Reno was way drunk.

"Reno, no. RUDE come take this drunk ass home" Zack laughed as Reno tried to figure out what it was Zack was saying and soon Rude too Reno home, Tseng and Elena soon left with them. Sephiroth plopped down next to Zack.

"Zack, are you planning on going back to SOLDIER? I think that you could be used for better use." Sephiroth only spoke high enough for Zack to hear, this puzzled Zack for he didn't know what he was going to do for a job now that he thought about it.

"Um, honestly Sephy I don't know what I am going to do for work. I was wanting to start my own delivery service, but I don't know. Ya know know?" Zack looked at Sephiroth with a joking yet semi drunk face.

"I'll have to talk to you when you are sober. You might actually give me an answer then." Sephiroth got up and moved on to the other ex-SOLDIERS that were standing in the corner and shot the breeze with them.

"I'm tired" Cloud leaned on Zack, and kissed his neck.

"Then lets go to bed, love" Zack picked Cloud up, Cloud waved goodnight to everyone before the two disappeared upstairs. Zack headed for Cloud bedroom when Cloud stopped him.

"I want to sleep with you tonight"

Zack smiled and nodded and took Cloud to his room and laid the blonde on the bed before her started to strip down to his boxers so he was comfortable. He looked at Cloud who showed little interest in stripping himself but was more interested in the mostly naked man standing in font of him.

"Looks like you need a little help" Zack posed and showed off himself like normal as Cloud nodded. Zack climbed onto the bed and kissed Cloud, stripping him as he did so. Soon Cloud was only in his boxers; Zack was still kissing the milky skin on Cloud's stomach, Cloud savored every touch, every taste that he got from Zack.

"I've missed you Zack" Cloud looked into the deep blue eyes that were looking down at him.

"I know, love. I promise that I won't leave ever again."

Cloud sits up and kisses Zack before he lays back down patting the bed next to him, Zack lays down next to Cloud and pulls the blonde close as they both fall asleep under the covers to the sound of the rain on the roof.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Zack looked at the clock and seen that it was only 5:00 a.m., he groaned and laid his head back down on the pillow and watched Cloud sleep, for a little while longer before he decided that there was no way in hell he was going to be able to go back to sleep.

Zack managed to slip his arm out from out under Cloud, slipped on a pair of pants and decided to go find something to eat. Maybe bring Cloud something up for breakfast.

It was Monday, Zack knew that Cloud needed to work but he didn't know what type of work Cloud had to do. Zack started getting nosy and went into the Office area and looked around to see what was all in there.

"Looking for something?" Zack jumped and turned around to see Tifa leaning on the door jam with her arms crossed.

"Nope just looking. You know me Tifa, I have to know everything that I can" Zack leaned against the desk.

"Sadly, yes I do. Zack." Tifa looked at the floor. Zack walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok sis. You will find the lucky guy soon. I know you will."

Tifa looked at Zack for a while before she smiled.

"You haven't called me sis since you left for SOLDIER. I didn't think that you were going to ever come back I thought that I lost my only brother forever. I really did, I think that I am just having a hard time accepting the fact that you are back and you are flesh and blood again instead of a memory." Tifa buried her face in Zack's bare chest and hugged him tightly.

"I know. I thought that might be what was going on. Now lets get over this and you come help me make breakfast for Cloudy." Zack smiled and left the room dragging Tifa.

"Zack you can't cook you know you can't. Let me guess, I cook and you take all the credit again?"

"Pshh NA. I know how to cook. Cloud has taught me something since I joined SOLDIER." Zack laughed. Tifa shook her head and lead the way to the kitchen, Zack followed close behind her and almost stubbing his toe on the door jam. "That could have hurt"

"There is a door there" Tifa giggled as she started getting things ready for Cloud's breakfast. "Go and make sure Cloud's up. He has a delivery at 8. It's a long drive."

Zack groaned "But I wanted to make him breakfast!"

Tifa laughs "GO brat. Wake him however your choose"

"ooooohhhh I can do that? YES!" Zack ran out of the room slipping and sliding to get upstairs. Zack goes upstairs and gets tackled by Denzel who is more than happy to see him this morning.

"HEY! You shouldn't run in the house" Denzel giggled and ran downstairs with Marlene.

"says the boy who doesn't follow his own rules" Zack shakes his head and goes to his bedroom. The clock reads 5:32 a.m. and Cloud has wrapped the blankets all around him. His face looks like he is either having a nightmare or is worried about something; Zack walks over and kisses Cloud on the cheek. Cloud wakes up and grabs Zack's face pulling him into a full blown lip lock, Zack balances himself on his hands.

"Good morning beautiful" Zack looked down at Cloud trying to catch his breath. Cloud giggled and hugs Zack.

"Morning, what time and day is it"

"Monday, and its now" Zack looks at the clock "5:40 in the morning"

Cloud groans "Too early…"

"Tifa said that you had a delivery at 8. Said it was a long drive. I would be happy to do it, if you want to stay here and you know, watch the house." Zack gave a cocky smile and kissed Cloud.

"Hmm… sounds tempting but sorry I have to decline. I don't think you know where the place is and I think you should stay here and be all ready for me when I get home." Cloud winked

"OH. I see, I am the stay at home husband while the sexy wife goes out and makes all the money. I don't much like this." Zack scratched the back of his head and looked down. "Man, I guess I'll just go and eat YOUR favorite breakfast. ALONE. And go shower. ALONE. And-" Zack was interrupted by Cloud, their lips crashing together.

"Breakfast wont be ready for a while. Lets go shower." Cloud got up, completely naked, and lead Zack into the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

"Well someone sure is happy this morning" Zack walked up behind Cloud and lightly bit his neck as his hands reached around and lightly rubbed Cloud's erect cock. Cloud moaned and steam from the hot water slowly filled the bathroom. Cloud turned around in Zack's arms and removed the clothes that were restricting the huge erect cock that belonged to Zack.

The two stumbled into the shower, Cloud jumped at how hot he got it.

"wow.. didn't think that I got it that warm.. Didn't feel like it was."

"It's ok babe. Things happen." Zack changed placed with Cloud letting the hot stream run down his back, Cloud placed kisses down the raven's well defined tanned chest. Zack ran his fingers threw Clouds hair and Cloud dropped to his knees and lightly grabbed the huge cock that was sticking out from the ravens body.

Cloud licked Zack's cock before taking it into his mouth and moved his head up and down on the thick shaft. Zack braces himself on the walls just to keep his knees from buckling, Cloud began to move faster pressing harder with his tongue.

"ooo… fuck. Yes, Cloud" Zack moaned out the blondes name, Cloud removed his mouth and wrapped his hand around the now weeping cock and moved his hand like he did his head. Every once in a while cloud with lick the pre-cum from the head of Zack's cock which caused Zack to almost loose all control of his body. Zack bucked his hips in Cloud's hands, Cloud stood up and rubbed his erection against Zack's painful needy erection.

"bend over" Zack whispered in Cloud's ear before kissing Cloud and spinning him around. Zack rubbed Cloud's entrance with his cock, Cloud moaned in pleasure and memory.

Cloud looked over his shoulder as Zack slowly pushed his cock into Cloud's tight entrance, Zack waited till Cloud relaxed and then went in further until he was as far in as he could go. One of Zack's hands are placed on Cloud's hips and the other reaches around and grabs Cloud's hard erection. Zack moves his hands and his hips at the same time.

"ooh Zack!" Cloud grabs the shower curtain and the shelf on the wall, Zack moves faster making Cloud moan louder. Zack goes faster hitting Cloud's special spot causing Cloud to go weak in the knees.

"Oh. FUCK. Yes. Harder Zack!" Cloud shouted, soon he cum all over the side of the shower, soon after Zack cums. Both slide down to the bottom of the shower and lay in each others arms, the water slightly cooler.

Someone bangs on the door. "Hey you two! We can hear you downstairs, breakfast is ready and it's already 6:20 HURRY UP"

"Yes Tifa" both said in unison soon they got up and showered. Both kissing each other every time they wanted to use the water, Zack got out first, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom and got dressed. He towel dried his hair, his spikes falling where they always do then he went downstairs. Cloud did the same and soon followed Zack and sat next to him at the bar.

"You two are lucky the kids already went to school, other wise there would have been so many questions and I would not of been the one who was going to explain it to them either." Tifa looked at Zack who was stuffing his face with the chocolate pancake tower that he built on his plate. She shook her head and eats her little bit before cleaning up.

"Zack slow down, you know what happens when you eat to fast. You get sick and you know it never tastes the same when it comes back." Cloud looked at the raven with a loving smile. "Well I should get going, don't want to be late. Call me if there are any more deliveries or if I need to stop by and talk to Reno and Rude. Ok?" Tifa nods and Zack gives Cloud a syrup filled kiss.

"Ew. Thanks Zack.. Love you too you knuckle head." Cloud put on his gloves and heads out to his bike. Zack jumps up and follows pining Cloud on the bike and kisses him hard.

"I love you Cloud Joseph Strife. Don't forget that" Zack smiles down at Cloud.

"I love you the mostest Zackary Lawrence Fair. I will never forget you" Cloud kissed Zack one last time before having to go. Zack stood in the drive way and watched as Cloud drove off, the dust slowly settled as the sun started rising over Midgar.


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing: Zack x Cloud

Setting: After Advent Children

Rating: M

Status: Incomplete

ATTENTION: THIS IS A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY!

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED MATURE FOR A REASON AND MAY NOT BE FOR EVERYONE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. This story and the OCs are all me, however. Enjoy.

*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****

XxXxXxX 2 months later XxXxXxX

Zack and Cloud went into town to get fitted for tuxes, as the wedding was getting closer.

"White or Black?" Cloud tugged on the tuxes that he was standing in front of. He continued to bounce around the tuxes in the first shop that they stopped at.

"It's up to you beautiful. I will like whatever you do." Zack wrapped his arms around the bouncing blondes waist. Tifa come up behind them, her arms full of tuxes, dresses, boxes of shoes, and jewelry.

"I have the best solution ever. Cloud will wear a white tux, Zack a black one. The "bride's maids" a light green and the grooms men will have to wear the standard black. Cloud who is all in your bridal party?" Tifa dropped all the stuff that she was carrying onto a bench that was close by.

"I don't have one Tifa. That's kind of a weird thing for me to do don't you think?" Cloud scratched his head like Zack did all the time, this made Zack laugh and hugged Cloud tight.

"Ok, well the bridal party will be me, Aerith, Yuffie, and Cissnei and, and, and… I am sure I can find more people!" Tifa sat next to everything that she brought over. "Well I got Rolex's and silk ties, a new dress for me.."

"I knew that was going to happen. You have to get something every time we go shopping huh Tifers?" Zack ruffles Tifa's hair.

"Zack! Your such a dick." Tifa finds a mirror and fixes her hair.

Cloud laughed at Tifa, "he might be a dick but I am pretty sure he is my dick for life."

Tifa smiles at the couple in the mirror behind her before she separates them sending them into different dressing rooms to try on the tuxes. A couple of the men who work at the shop showed up and went to make sure that the suits fix just perfectly.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Zack's POV xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zack tried on the tux only to find that the pants were WAY to short. Zack laughed at the sight in the mirror and shook his head as he took out his phoen and took a picture.

"Apparently Tifa thinks that I am short! HA! This will make a great memory for the honeymoon"

Soon a man popped into the dressing room with Zack, Zack guessed that the man was only 5'6" maybe 5'8" but that was pushing it. Zack stood a good 6'5" and thought that the man was going to need a step stool to even come up to the mans shoulders.

"OH BOY! You big man, pants WAY to short. I fix I fix." The little man quickly started taking measurements of Zack's pants.

_This man sure as hell isn't from this area, and he really needs to stop rubbing me. It may be a turn on but this isn't the time NOR place for a erection._

The man left as quickly as he appeared, Zack took off the pants that made him look like Erkel. The coat fit nicely and was fairly comfortable. Tifa chose well, except that the pants were a little too short.

Tifa popped her head in to see Zack striking poses in the mirror in his boxers. She laughed at this sight and took a few pictures for Cloud's purpose, and soon sent them to his cell.

"SO Zack how did it fit?" she said as she sat in the spare chair in the corner. Zack squeaked and jumped at the sound of Tifa's voice and scrambled for his jeans.

"Zack I have seen you pant less before, this isn't a new sight. The scars are new and the growing erection but over all you haven't changed." Tifa crossed her arms while she waited for Zack to find his composure again.

"Damn it Tifa, I wish you wouldn't just sneak up on me like that. The erection wasn't my fault that little guy kept feeling me up, I was getting a little uncomfortable. And to answer your question, No the pant's made me look like Erkel in a tux. So he is going to go and find me another pair I think." Zack sat on the bench with his tux hanging next to him. Tifa wipes the tears from her eyes as Zack pulls her into a hug.

"I can't believe you are getting married before me, I am so happy that I get to see you marry but I am pissed that I am not the one getting married." Tifa looks up and into Zack's mako filled eyes. Zack wipes a tear off her face and smiles before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, you will marry one day. Who knows maybe you will find someone at the wedding." They both laugh a little before the man came back in and shoo'd Tifa out of the room and continued to fit Zack for his tux.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Cloud's POV xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cloud was having almost the same issues as Zack but his coat and pants were WAY to big. Cloud sighed, a guy came in that was about the same size as Cloud and seen that there was some tux issues and quickly took the measurements and rushed off with the over sized suit.

Cloud's phone rang a couple times alerting him that he has a new text message, he opened his phone to see that there were a couple picture messages from Tifa. He figured that they would be something like tie colors or dress colors or something, but he was shocked to see that they were Zack in his underwear striking poses in the mirror. This made Cloud burst into laughter and not feel so uncomfortable in the dressing room.

All Cloud wanted to do was run into the other dressing room and attack the man that he loved so much. He figured that Zack was busy getting his tux fitted perfectly, Zack was a hard guy to fit. It was a good thing that SOLDIER was use to people that were taller than normal people. After all Sephiroth was over 7'5" and SOLDIER managed to dress that man in everything that he ever wore.

Cloud shook his head and thought about Zack instead of anything that had to do with SOLDIER. After waiting a long time the man came back in with his tux, this time it fit perfectly and everything was so perfect that Cloud actually started to cry. The man handed Cloud a tissue box and left, Cloud wiped his nose and the tears and changed back into his normal clothes and walked out to see Tifa sitting with Aerith and Yuffie.

"Hey guys… Is Zack done yet?"

"Nope, I don't know what he is doing in there. The fitter went in with like 10 different pants, apparently Zack is hard to fit pants for." Tifa shrugged her shoulders. Cloud laughed causing the girls to look at with 'what the fuck?' expressions.

"I bet he is trying to get pants that will not show that he has a erection but will not look like he has a erection wither he is standing or sitting. I know I have been with him a little to long to know exactly what he is thinking" Cloud giggled again and sat by Tifa. All the girls laughed at what Cloud said cause they figured that it was probably true.

Zack soon came out of the dressing room to find that everyone had been waiting on him so long that they had fallen asleep, well all the girls, Cloud was looking in a different store that was across that street from the store that Zack was currently in. Zack woke up the girls and told them that he was going to go and see what Cloud was up too. Zack walked across the street and seen that Cloud was looking at some new clothes for the honeymoon. Zack thought that he would go in and see if he could help Cloud pick out anything.

Zack walked into the store and found cloud almost instantly and hugged him from behind. Cloud jumped a little but turned and hugged Zack.

"Why must you scare me like that?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Just looking around, mostly waiting for you to get out of that dressing room." Cloud giggled cause he remembered the pictures that Tifa sent him earlier.

"Oh, I see. Well I would love to go home, maybe drop Denzel off with Tifa for a few hours" Zack winked at Cloud making Cloud blush bright red.

Zack and Cloud left and told Tifa what they were doing, Zack took Cloud home and brought Denzel back to Tifa then quickly booked it back home to devour his love that was waiting for him.


	8. Update! NOT STORY

**UPDATE**

I am sorry that My Fallen Angel has been put on hold for a while until I can get all the files off my broken laptop.

I have Chapter 8 written but I hope that I can save it, I don't remember how I put it. I should be getting a new laptop here in the next week and you should see a new chapter within a couple of weeks if I can get files transferred over.

Again I apologize that you will have to wait and see what happens to Zack and Cloud.

I will be coming up with more One Chapter stories and probably another long story like this one, depends on the mood I am in when I start writing.


	9. Chapter 8

**Pairing: Zack x Cloud**

**Setting: After Advent Children**

**Rating: M Status: Incomplete**

**ATTENTION: THIS IS A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY!**

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED MATURE FOR A REASON AND MAY NOT BE FOR EVERYONE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. This story and the OCs are all me, however. Enjoy.*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~*******

* * *

Chapter VIII

Zack walked down loveless avenue listening to his dog tags bounce against his chest, thinking of Cloud like always. What Zack was oblivious to was that everyone who looked at him and seen his eyes ran in a different direction, some called him a freak, and others complimented him on his "contacts."

Zack walked up to the fountain and looked down into the water only to see that his eyes had turned solid black. He backed away quickly tripping over his own feet ad fell on his ass.

"What happened to my eyes?!" Zack jumped up and ran to the church in the slums. "Aerith! We have to talk NOW!"

When Zack arrived to the church and pushed the doors open, he found Aerith tending to her flowers like nothing in the world had happened.

"Zack you shouldn't do that, the doors can only hold up to so much." She smiled and turned to him and took a step back when she looked at his eyes.

"Aerith I am getting married in 3 days, make this go away! Please!" Zack was pleading but you couldn't tell by his eyes like you normally could.

"Chill puppy, I will find out what happened just stay here" and with that she vanished. Zack did stay in the church but paced, he never took a seat for more than a few seconds. He would look in a puddle of water every once in a while but couldn't stand to look at himself.

Aerith came back, after what seemed like decades to Zack, with a book in her hand and she quickly went to a page.

"You're eyes have turned black because there is a Nephilim that is present in Midgar."

Zack stood dumb founded, "a what?"

"The Nephil are created when a Fallen and human reproduce. Half-human, half-angel. Immortal, and powerful. They are stronger, faster, smarter than humans and they sometimes might even inherit some of their angel parent's gifts of the Fallen. Like putting thoughts and images into your mind. Yes they can to that. Though two weeks of every Jewish month of Cheshvan the Nephil must give their body to their angel for two weeks. During this time, the Fallen are able to possess the Nephil's body. It let's then feel, for angels cannot feel anything. Emotions, yes, touch, no. This is their time to feel, though the Nephil have no control over themselves and they hate it. They cannot think, move, speak for themselves in those two weeks. Most Nephil are creating a secret society to revolt and stop the Fallen from controlling them. But if the Nephil are not there for Cheshvan, the Fallen will use human bodies. Human bodies are not strong enough to last two weeks. This means that hundreds of thousands of humans will die." Aerith looks up at Zack hoping that he understood all that she just said and from the look on his face, he did.

"Okay so let me get this straight, I am a monster that cannot feel a damn thing and I have to take someone's body for 2 weeks or I will kill thousands of innocent people? What the Fuck" Zack shook his head with an irritated sigh. "How am I supposed to go home to Cloud looking like this?"

"I don't know what to tell you Zack, but if Cloud really loved you like I do he will understand what you are going threw and won't freak out. Zack this is your new life you are going to have to deal with the consequences that come with being a Fallen Angel. Gaia only knows why she ripped your wings out and threw you back here" Aerith stand up and hugs Zack, causing him to hug back in a normal response.

"Go see Cloud and Denzel" and with that she vanished.

Zack didn't want to believe that Aerith was right but she always was, now the real trick was going to be to find a Nephil to give their body to Zack for a couple weeks. Zack walked out of the Church and headed home. Thoughts of how Cloud was going to take this were running threw his head.

Zack get into the elevator and heads up to his apartment, before he can turn the knob he is greeted by a oblivious Kunsel.

"whoa! Sorry" Kunsel looks up "Zack! Hey I haven't seen your ass in forever, how have you been man?" Kunsel slaps Zack's shoulder and pushes Zack into his house and letting himself back in. Talk about a pest you will never get rid of huh? Zack chuckled at his thought.

"I have been pretty good Kunsel, considering all that has been happening since I came back." Zack gave a half ass chuckle and scratched the back of his head realizing that no one has seen his eyes yet. Kunsel laughed at Zack's comment ignoring his friends uneasy state.

"You want to know some dirt on Genesis? Or Sephiroth? I found out a lot more." Kunsel bounced into a seat by Zack waiting for his friend to say anything about the topic brought up.

"Genesis? What could be possibly new on him?" Zack showed little interest but enough for Kunsel to continue without question, Zack tuned Kunsel out nodding and showing some interest every once in a while, like he would whenever a girl would give a lecture about how she didn't like his job at SOLDIER.

Soon Cloud came up behind the totally zoned out Zack and hugged him causing him to jump, but none of that stopped Kunsel from talking his tongue out of his mouth. Cloud handed Zack a strip of duct tape, Zack took the tape and slapped it across Kunsel's mouth. Zack looked into Kunsel's eyes and nodded, all Kunsel did was get up and leave with out a word.

"He took that well" Cloud broke the silence that was surrounding them, Zack shook his head and turned to Cloud to pull him into a hug. Cloud runs his fingers threw the raven's thick black spikes and holds him close unsure what is bugging him but doesn't want to ask.

"Yeah, I guess he decided that he has better things to do than sit here and blab all day." Zack kisses Cloud before getting up and heading to the bedroom and falling on the bed and snuggling down in the comfort of smell the sheets had.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Cloud watched as Zack got up and went into the bedroom, completely confused and definitely unsure on why Zack would do that and not socialize. Did Cloud do something wrong? Did he smell funny? What did Zack do to cause him to be so tired? The questions kept running threw his head but decided that it was best not to ask them and went back to cleaning the house before Kunsel and his story parade decided to show up. Cloud hummed while he worked and cleaned every surface that was reachable and what wasn't, his OCD would find something to use to reach the dirty area.

Soon Cloud found himself running around the house picking up the dirty clothes that were lying around, as well as stripping his deeply passed out lover of his dirty clothes. After enjoying the sight that was laying in front of him, he smiled and went to put the clothes in the wash but made a mental note that he was going to have to go back and enjoy the present in the bedroom.

Soon Denzel came home from visiting Marlene at Tifa's place and Cloud had to start dinner. Denzel plopped down on a bar stool at the bar.

"Can I have a glass of water? Please." Denzel smiled at Cloud as his request was being put into action.

"You could have gotten this yourself you know. I am not a bar keep like Tifa." Cloud smiled at Denzel who knew Cloud was giving him a hard time.

"I could of but man I am just beat." Denzel rested his head in his propped up hand on the bar.

"Well I think that Zack is more tired than you are" Cloud gave a smart ass look at Denzel before turning back to the dinner he is making. Denzel left the bar and went to watch some TV while he waited for dinner and his other father to get his lazy butt up. Cloud found Zack's behavior a little strange and proceeded to call Tifa to see what she knew about this little event.

"Yes?" Tifa's voice rang threw the phone.

"Hey Tifa, Zack has been acting strange since he got home. I don't know if maybe he has done this before." Cloud's voice was full of worry

"Look I am sure that it is nothing, yeah Zack has acted strange before but that was when he was 13 and just hit puberty." A giggle escaped her as she remembered the little event.

"I don't think that he is going threw puberty again Tifa, but I will have to hear that story another time. Zack came home and he hasn't even looked me in the eyes, plus he managed to make Kunsel shut up and just randomly leave with out a goodbye."

"Whoa… Zack wouldn't ever just make Kunsel leave, or shut up for that matter."

"And Zack didn't have to say anything, I am really worried about him"

"I will be over soon, just act normal and I will figure out my brother. Hopefully" and with that she hung up and Cloud continued to cook.

Cloud set dinner on the table and was expecting Zack to come out for his favorite dinner, but he was a no show. Cloud told Denzel to go ahead and eat while he got Zack for dinner. Tifa came threw the door before Cloud could even leave the dinner table and went straight to the bedroom.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Tifa walked into Zack's bedroom and shut the door behind her to find her brother sprawled out across the bed, completely naked. This wasn't the first time she had seen her brothers naked ass, but it had been a while since she had to do anything evolving her brother naked. The new thing that she seen was his scars, a upside down V, most of it was covered by the mane that Zack calls his hair.

Tifa walks over to look at the scars closer, she touches them and finds herself falling into a memory.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx Zack's Memory xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Tifa falls onto Loveless Ave.

The world is black and white, she turns and sees Zack walking down the street happy and completely oblivious to everyone around him. Tifa follows Zack to the fountain and looks in the water the same time he does, both having the same reaction and fall back on their ass.

"Zack! What the fuck happened to your eyes?!" She looks at him, he seems to not of heard a single word that she has said.

"_What happened to my eyes?!" Zack jumped up and ran to the church in the slums. "Aerith! We have to talk NOW!"_

Tifa closely follows Zack and sits back and watches as the memory plays out.

_When Zack arrived to the church and pushed the doors open, he found Aerith tending to her flowers like nothing in the world had happened._

"Nice to see Aerith again, and happy. Damn she looks good when she is dead too." Tifa shakes her head and listens.

"_Zack you shouldn't do that, the doors can only hold up to so much." Aerith smiled and turned to him and took a step back when she looked at his eyes._

"_Aerith I am getting married in 3 days, make this go away! Please!" Zack was pleading but Aerith couldn't tell by his eyes like she normally could._

"_Chill puppy, I will find out what happened just stay here" and with that she vanished. Zack did stay in the church but paced, he never took a seat for more than a few seconds. He would look in a puddle of water every once in a while but couldn't stand to look at himself._

"Puppy? Uncle Angeal use to call Zack that all the time." She smiled and took a seat as she watched Zack pace, he sure didn't look like his normal self. Not one bit.

_Aerith came back, after what seemed like decades to Zack, with a book in her hand and she quickly went to a page._

"_You're eyes have turned black because there is a Nephilim that is present in Midgar."_

_Zack stood dumb founded, "a what?"_

Tifa gave the same expression as Zack at the same time he did.

"_The Nephil are created when a Fallen and human reproduce. Half-human, half-angel. Immortal, and powerful. They are stronger, faster, smarter than humans and they sometimes might even inherite some of their angel parent's gifts of the Fallen. Like putting thoughts and images into your mind. Yes they can to that. Though two weeks of every jewish month of Cheshvan the Nephil must give their body to their angel for two weeks. During this time, the Fallen are able to possess the Nephil's body. It let's then feel, for angels cannot feel anything. Emotions, yes, touch, no. This is their time to feel, though the Nephil have no control over themselves and they hate it. They cannot think, move, speak for themselves in those two weeks. Most Nephil are creating a secret society to revolt and stop the Fallen from controlling them. But if the Nephil are not there for Cheshvan, the Fallen will use human bodies. Human bodies are not strong enough to last two weeks. This means that hundreds of thousands of humans will die." Aerith looks up at Zack hoping that he understood all that she just said and from the look on his face, he did._

"What the fuck does that mean? I don't understand what is happening to my brother" Tifa was beyond bewildered.

"_Okay so let me get this straight, I am a monster that cannot feel a damn thing and I have to take someone's body for 2 weeks or I will kill thousands of innocent people? What the Fuck" Zack shook his head with an irritated sigh. "How am I supposed to go home to Cloud looking like this?"_

"That's why you wouldn't look at Cloud… Damn…" Tifa looked down

"_I don't know what to tell you Zack, but if Cloud really loved you like I do he will understand what you are going threw and won't freak out. Zack this is your new life you are going to have to deal with the consequences that come with being a Fallen Angel. Gaia only knows why she ripped your wings out and threw you back here" Aerith stand up and hugs Zack, causing him to hug back in a normal response._

"_Go see Cloud and Denzel" and with that Aerith vanished._

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx Zack's Memory End xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Tifa wakes up to see Zack, fully dressed, looking down at her. He was definitely not pleased with the act that she had just committed.

"Enjoy what you seen?" Zack's voice had gone cold, a lot like Angeal's when he was pissed.

"Zack, I was just looking. I didn't know that I was going to see a memory… Really I didn't." Tifa dropped her head knowing that she may have just lost all trust her brother had for her.

"You should have asked" Zack's expression was hard and his eyes were like staring into space or a black abyss. He looked down after a while, and sat next to Tifa with a heavy sigh.

"Zack-" Zack lifted his hand and stopped her from what she was about to say.

"This is hard for me, I don't really know what is going on and I am not sure how to handle any of this." He looked at Tifa, by his eyebrows she could tell that he was having a hard time with the change, but you could never tell it looking into his eyes.

"Tifa, I need help. I don't want to leave Cloud again. Not this time. I am going to have to go away for a while… I need to go and talk to Uncle Angeal and Aerith… Maybe Gaia… I don't know…" Tifa gave Zack a hug making sure that she didn't touch his scar again, she preferred to be in the present not her brothers past cause she didn't need to see other things.

"Zack go, I will tell Cloud what happened. Okay?"

"No, I need to tell him he is my fiancée after all. You just reschedule the wedding please." Zack hugged his sister one last time before getting up and heading for the bedroom door.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Zack walks out of the bedroom and walks up and hugs Cloud tightly, Cloud hugs back his tears soak into Zack's shirt.

"Zacky are you okay? I've been worried about you." Cloud looks up at Zack.

"Angel, I am sorry that I worried you. I wish I knew what is going on right now, which is why I have to leave for a while. I asked Tifa to postpone the wedding for us till I get things done and figured out." The raven half smiles but looks down.

"Zack look at me, please look at me" Zack looks at Cloud

"Zack, I love you with all my heart and no matter what you are going threw we are going to go threw it together you understand?" Tears started to swell up in Clouds eyes, Zack gently wipes the tears away with his thumb.

"Cloud, I love you too. I understand" Zack kisses the top of Clouds head. Cloud reaches up and kisses Zack.

"One last time before you leave us?"

"Of course, my angel" Zack picks Cloud up and carries him to the bedroom and lays him on the bed.

Zack places kisses along Cloud's collarbone, Cloud unbuttons Zack shirt and helps him out of the shirt.

**I know that this chapter was a long one and to be honest I am pulling this one out of my butt just to finish the story off. I know that it kind of went down hill but I have been trying to make it worth reading but I think that I have failed at that.**

**I got the inspiration to write this from the Hush, Hush Saga by Becca Fitzpatrick, I am not using her story but I am using the concept of what happened. **

**Please leave a comment/review so I know if I should actually finish the story of if I am just going to leave it hang.**


End file.
